Beyond What is Known
by light barrer
Summary: For 1 year Princess Botan is sent to be the Ambassador for spirit world. Taking the position to forget her own problems, She finds the things missing in her life. But she has to fulfill an old prophesy and in one year she is to marry Koenma.
1. Things are set in motion

Botan's life as a princess seemed to be along list of never ending duties. In fact a part from the break her only official duty (ferrying souls) gave her, everything she did and said was monitored carefully not only by her father King Enma, but also all the courtiers and "employees" of spirit world.

"Well I won't let it get me down!" She strode confidently in to Koenma's Office. "Hello Big Brother!" she splayed in to the chair across from him in away that would have made the least Snobbish Courtier gasp in shock. The chair had been placed there by Koenma. the one he kept just for her use alone.

It had been a surprise to everyone in spirit world that, after only 50 years of Koenma being alive another child was born To King Enma. When it was known the child was a girl, all over the spirit world you could almost see the tension disappearing. After all, A GIRL would have only one claim to the throne, and that was through the inevitable marriage between the princess and the prince. It was of prophesized that a marriage in the house of royals between to siblings occurred peace would reign over the human world for a thousand years.

"Botan, How can I help you?" Koenma hadn't looked up from his paperwork the entire time Botan had sat in front of him. "George, I need those papers! Well, what is it?" He looked up at her.

"Just wanted to see how my big brother was doing!" she said smiling at him. Even though she knew they were going to be married someday, she had a rather hard time seeing him as anything but her brother.

"George!" Koenma sighed and began to finger circles quite harshly in to his temples. "I am busy, Tired, and Overworked." He looked like he was about to collapse head first on to his desk. Botan pitied him. Her royal duties only went as far as piloting the souls of human world to spirit world. She could hardly comprehend her brothers long list of duties.

"Do you want a massage? You look like you could really use one!" She stood up and went behind not even caring that he hadn't bothered to respond. Sometimes he was just so cranky!

She slowly and gently kneaded his shoulders, and was happy to receive a sigh in return for her efforts. After only a few minutes of her ministrations, Koenma placed a hand on hers. He swivelled around in his chair, grabbing both her hands between his. "Botan, are you ready to get married yet?" He looked at her probingly. He had always seemed to her to actually_ want _the marriage.

"I-!" Botan was given no time to answer.

"Lord Koenma I found the papers! Did I interrupt something?" Never in all her life had Botan been so happy to see the blue ogre in all her life! Thank goodness for small miracles!

"Bingo! George you've won the prize!" She ran out of the office quickly, even though she could hear Koenma calling her to come back. No way was she going in that office again!

Botan didn't slow down until she reached her chamber door. She entered quickly barely noticing the way the furniture glinted as if it were new, or the layers upon layers of frilly pink material that seemed to drape across every imaginable surface. Pink paint clung nicely to the walls she had painted herself, another thing deemed highly inappropriate for the spirit world's princess.

She flopped down on her white duvet bed an sighed deeply. She knew eventually that she would have to marry him, Koenma. But it didn't have to be today or tomorrow right? There was no reason that it couldn't just wait a while longer. Ever since she was little it had been forced down her throat that Koenma and her were to marry.

She could still hear the voices of the noble class females of Spirit world in her mind. "That girl is meant for him" and him alone. Perhaps the last part was not said aloud, but it was clear that that was the case.

"I can't spend any more time thinking about this!" She got to her feet resolutely and walked quickly to her door. She thought briefly of doing some paperwork or reading one of Spirit Worlds case books (something romantic preferably) but turned both down quickly.

She walked aimlessly down the halls before running into a junior ferry girl. "Botan! Oh thank goodness! I need your help are you busy?" The girl was near tears and Botan quickly nodded her head. "Oh. Thank you! Would you mind ferrying a soul for me? I totally forgot a soul, but I need to do Lord Koenma's filing and-."

"It's no problem! I'm not too busy anyway!" after waving off the other ferry girls thank you's she sped towards human world faster than she had ever thought possible. She always enjoyed picking up souls. She nearly raced out of the castle barely looking at those in the crowded castle hallways. A significant offence, but honestly, she could care less! She sped down the entrance way on her oar and lifted into the air towards human world.

Human world and more so Demon world were places Botan felt truly happy in. Human world was so beautiful with it's trees and flowers and demon world was so free and untamed with Plants and an odd (if not often scary) population of characters. It felt that she was truly free when she was in either world, so different then the feeling she got in Spirit world. She inhaled deeply then checked her guide book to find where the soul she was to pick up was located. Finding the souls coordinates she flew.

She spotted an older man floating a little above a park and went straight to him. "hello sir! I'm Botan pilot of the river Styx! I've come to take you to spirit world!"

The old man smiled at her, showing her he understood, and was not senile. She had a hard time with those ones. Kimono stays DOWN, thank you very much! "do you mind terribly young lady if we go somewhere before you take me away" he smiled at her. "By the way, I'm sure you already know, but my name is Uchiha."

"I think we can manage a small detour! Hop on And tell me where you need to go." Botan was all to happy to stay for a while longer.

"Fujiyawa Cemetery please."

"Hold on tight then!" She sped in to the distance. She had been to the cemetery many times before when gathering souls. They disembarked when they arrived and Uchiha made his way over to a white grave covered in flowers. "This is my wife's , her name was Aoi."

Botan stood beside him looking at the pristine white stone. The flowers that were placed on top were lilies. "I remember when I first met her. She was the new secretary at work and she was very beautiful. She had long black silky hair, and a smile that was infectious, not that I let her know that in the early days" He and Botan shared a smile, and she tried to picture him and the woman when they first met.

"She was always so happy, and carefree, and not the greatest at her job" he stopped to chuckle, most likely on a memory. "She was always such a klutz! Seeing her, the way she was, I felt that just by being with her I was happy too. We were married for 35 years before she died. Do you think I'll see her in heaven?"

Botan looked at him "I think you will."

The climbed on the oar together. And she started to fly towards Spirit world. "Have you ever been in love young lady?" her passenger asked.

"No I haven't." could feel a tear streak down her face before she angrily wiped it away. " and I never will" She thought she had only thought the last part, but when she heard herself say it out loud everything just poured out of her, like she was a faucet that wouldn't turn off.

"I'm destined to marry my brother simply because I was born. I will never no what it is like to fall in love, or to love someone. I'll never get to experience the happiness you talked about, because I have no choice." Neither said anything for the rest of the journey.

When they arrived back she took him to koenma's office. Just before he entered she wished him good luck and began to walk away. "My dear" His voice stopped her in her tracks "I think with a heart like yours you will find love. Somehow, Someway it will all work out." She turned around as quick as she could. He had already gone through the door. She stayed and stared at the door for a while hoping the man was right.

"My lady Your father requests your presence immediately." She looked up at the ogre in front of her. She nodded briefly and followed after him. It wasn't often she got to see her father for he was always so busy. She saw him maybe once or twice a year at festivals. For him to call her like this out of the blue, well, it never happened ever.

She walked behind the ogre quickly trying to keep up with his longer strides and got their quite quickly for how far away his area of the castle was from the rest of it. The Ogre bowed to her as he threw pen the doors and announced her. "Princess Botan is here fore you sire."

Botan walked slowly and hopefully regally in to the room. She knelt and bowed before him before sitting up, keeping her legs underneath her. She would wait to be spoken too before saying anything at all as was the custom. It felt like hours before he talked to her at all.

"Botan, how have you been?" It was strange to hear him ask such an unimportant question, something he had never asked her before. He didn't wait for an answer. "I see you have not yet accepted your marriage." Of course he would know, he knew everything that happened in spirit world, especially if it was something he was keen to see happen.

This time Botan did have to answer. "I have not yet accepted no." She tried to carefully choose her next words, but she had no opportunity to say them.

"Your refusal to cooperate may be good for us." Botan's head shot up so fast she heard her bones crack. "Don't mistake me. You WILL marry Koenma, the prophesy demands it, but in the mean time I need you to do something of a rather delicate nature."

"Anything my lord." Botan although wary of whatever it was he wanted her to do, hoped that perhaps it would get her away from the whole prophesy/marriage situation that had engulfed her life since she had taken her first breath.

"I'm pleased with your enthusiasm, Botan. You are to got to Demon World for one year as the ambassador of peace for spirit world. Demon world has long been our enemy, though loyal enough."

"Yes Sir." Botan had never been more happy in her entire life a full year away!

"I will pack my bags tonight."

"One stipulation Botan, as soon as you come back you are to marry Koenma."


	2. A journey begun

After the surprise visit with her father, Botan immediately began getting ready, just as she said she would. She was so excited she could barely wait for the week to her departure to be over!

Botan had of course been to Demon world several times, and while there was a lot of tradition involved in nearly everything, it was a far more relaxed place then Spirit World, something that had always intrigued her greatly. Spirit world seemed to be a never ending maze of etiquette and pomp and Botan always felt so lost when having to deal with any ceremonial duties. Koenma was always better at dealing with those sort of things then she was.

Botan walked down to the Ferry Girl's Dormitory to tell all of her fellow "Grim Reapers" to tell the all her good news. All of the Ferry girls where in the main room having their dinner at this time so it was the best time to catch them in the same place. They all were so incredibly busy!

The main room was the common area for all of them (well, except for Botan who slept in her chamber in the Royal Family's wing). There was a kitchen, and a living room. The main room was painted robin's egg blue and traditional Japanese decor elements meshed with some cute modern designs. Botan's favourite thing were the egg chairs, which looked like eggs on a swively base. Often the girls challenged each other to see who could spin the longest. Botan never won.

She sat down in one of those chairs and waited as patiently as she could for them to all be done with their meal. She had already eaten with her father when they had been discussing her upcoming stay in demon world.

When they had finished their meal they all turned to face her. "What is it Botan?" Ayame asked. Good old Ayame, always straight to the point. She smiled at them happy to share her news.

"I wanted to tell you that by next Friday I will be gone for one whole year." when the others looked at her in shock, she giggled and continued. "I am to be the new peace Ambassador for Demon World!" She smiled brightly at them.

"Is it safe?"

"A whole year?"

All the girls began to talk at once, and Botan could barely discern all their different comments. They all looked so worried and Comical that Botan couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry I'll be okay. They can't hurt a peace ambassador!" She continued more sombrely "Unfortunately because I'll be in Demon World exclusively I won't be here to help, and so I need to assign a new Chief Ferry Girl. After think long and hard, I have decided that Ayame will replace me for this next year." The girls all seemed happy with her choice of replacemnet, which pleased Botan Greatly. Ayame would of course be the best choice. She was so organized and efficient. Botan knew she'd whip the all in to shape, literally.

After a long visit with the other girls, and showing Ayame the finer points of being head Ferry Girl, (lots of paperwork!) she went to her room keen to begin packing. Even though she was to stay in spirit world for the next few days, she felt it would be easier to pack now, less stress for later, and it meant she had more control over what she would get to wear while there.

Normally, one of the female ogre maids would do the job of packing, but Botan preferred to do it herself. She had never gone away from Spirit World for more than a few hours, so packing was certainly going to be an adventure.

Looking through her closet she realized how much she was going to stick it out in Demon World. The "dress code" there was all about showing skin for the ladies, and fighting clothing for the men (although many women also wore more loose fitted clothing for fighting as well). Botan's large wardrobe of only traditional kimono was something almost never seen. Perhaps she could purchase outfits there that would be more appropriate, and pack enough to seem like she was going to wear her traditional garments.

She set to work gathering Obis and kimonos filling her travelling trunks all full, leaving no room for anything she purchased there. She wouldn't be able to wear anything from there in spirit world anyway. She left all of her ridiculous court dresses unpacked, as for the next week, she would wear them in a show of solidarity.

When she had finished packing everything she assumed she needed (and a few things she probably would not), she turned in for the evening, knowing full well that tomorrow would be a long one.

It was the last day before Botan was to go. Her whole week had been one whole party and it was actually kind of fun! Feasts, games, and no currying souls had allowed her a full week of unabridged pleasure. The week had been one of the best she had ever had.

It was during this week Botan started to actually think she would miss Spirit World a lot more than she had ever thought she would. Obviously she had thought about how she would miss her own world, but it hit her as she stared in to her vanity mirror that she would miss the world she had grown up in. Botan had since early in the morning been getting ready for the send off party.

She sighed as her hairdresser finished her elaborate hair do. She then went before her full length mirror and raised her arms to allow her dresser to put on her kimono, which she herself would normally do, but with the elaborate kimono she was to wear today made having a dresser necessary. When her dresser finished, she left not bothering looking at herself again.

She walked slowly through the halls taking great care to acknowledge all those she passed, courtier or servant alike. She felt slightly detached from the situation, not quite believing that she was actually leaving.

When she got to the front entry she saw almost anyone who was anyone waiting to wish her well on her journey. She was instantly flanked all around her. Well wishers and social climbers all took to congratulating her. She smiled at each and everyone of them, hugging the Ferry Girls who came up to her. Her father sat to one side and said nothing. He had already told her what to do, but came to show he approved her going, so the tongues of court wouldn't wag too much at her sudden departure. He had asked her himself to go.

Botan looked around and wondered where Koenma was. She and him had been rather disconnected the whole week. Just before she was to climb on to the floating dais (which was super embarrassing! She had wanted to go on her oar, but her father said it was better to show the full power of Spirit World) she heard him, rather then saw him "Wait!".

Botan turned around to see Koenma rushing towards her quickly. She turned towards him completely waiting, like he shouted to. He stopped a little before he would collide in to her. "I thought you might not come" she said to him, as he gasped for air. He didn't exercise very often. He was always chained to his desk, after all.

"I wanted to at least say goodbye to you." Their father got up and left, signalling that the others should leave with him, though most wanted to stay and see what would happen. A romantic tearful goodbye was always fun to watch. Not that they would see that, even if they had stayed. "We won't see each other for a year you know. I'll miss you." Botan smiled at him.

He wasn't so bad, really, and seeing him stand before her, sweaty and out of breath. Quite dishevelled really. She could picture it now, how their life would be. Mutual affection, a child that would most likely be male. It wasn't horrible. Perhaps not a love that could conquer the three worlds but enough like that would make life better than tolerable. She could put her dreams of love aside.

"Koenma, you know … when I come back… I will marry you."

"I know, father told me you would. I'm happy you finally agreed." She smiled at him once more before turning her back to him. She put her right foot on the golden stair of the dais. Then her left. Finally with one last step she climbed on the carriage and knelt down. She turned to face him again. He was already gone.

The ride was long as she and the royal guards made their way to the portal between worlds. She never left the kneeling position in which she sat, nor did she lower her eyes. Instead, she looked resolutely on. If one looked closely at her though would notice the small smile that lit up Botan's whole face. Her journey had finally begun!

A/N: Thank you for reading my story so far! Next chapter: Hiei! From the reviews given it seems that some of you find Botan annoying and think she should love Koenma. I tried to make her seem less annoying (hopefully) but about Koenma. She is not and probably will not fall in love with him. He is her Brother! I did try to show that at this point she now excepts that it will happen, but she does not want it! Thank you, and if you are enjoying the story, or totally hate it, drop me a line! I'd love to know what you think! The stories plot is pretty much set, but I don't mind taking anything in to consideration! Question: is anyone curious about the prophesy? See you next time!


	3. where do I stay?

The journey to the portal had been long, and if it weren't for Botan's upbringing she would have untucked her legs and laid out on her floating dais. Instead she tried to forget the pain completely. Pins and needles were not a feeling one can forget easily though.

Botan looked straight ahead and was happy to see the portal between the two worlds was actually quite close, They were almost there! 'Obviously,' Botan though to herself, 'if I had ridden here on my oar by myself, I probably could have been her by now!' Of course as reluctant as she was to admit it, it was sort of fun riding on a floating frilly red coloured dais, no matter how slow it moved.

"Approaching the portal!" the head guard Isuzu said. Botan raised herself slightly, which not only eased her pain, but also gave her a much better view. Her and the imperial guard were now moving faster and Botan could see the red sky of Demon World and the peculiar plant life. Jagged large rock formations toward over large plains. Botan took a deep breath in. She could smell Demon World, often people would say it smelled like spilt blood and rotting corpses. To her, it smelt spicy, and perhaps a little tangy. Like stepping into a human herb garden.

They approached the landing spot and Botan started to shift her weight inconspicuously. No point not being able to walk when the arrived. Demons of all shapes sizes and types formed a crowd behind the three demon lords and their Heirs. When her party finally stopped Botan began her decent, her legs a little wobbly from all that time spent kneeling. The crowd behind the six dignitaries got slowly to their knees and bowed in her direction, though most did so hesitantly. Botan bowed back dipping her body until it was almost a complete 90 degree angle. It was not done of course, but she felt it showed the demons that she felt humbled. She rose, and smiled.

Many of the demons clapped for her as the demon lords approached, followed closely by their Heirs. Botan again bowed low. There had been no particular order given to her to know which lord to acknowledge first and so she decided that a "blanket" bow would make it seem she wasn't singling any particular lord out.

"I am Botan, Princess of the spirit world. It is my hope that we may resolve the tension between are two worlds. I also hope to learn more about this world during my stay. Please guide me" she bowed once more and left her head tilted, even when she straightened her back.

"Welcome Princess. I am Lord Raizen, and this is my Heir Yusuke." Botan lifted her head, only to see a strange demon pair before her. Both had long hair, one with silver one with brown. Strange blue markings covered their face, arms and chests, the latter which was left uncovered. Botan blushed, the were both well muscled after all.

"Yo" was all the boy, Yusuke, said. He grinned and Botan found his Grin quite infectious. She smiled back.

"I am Lord Yomi. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine" Botan said turning From Yusuke and Raizen, still smiling.

"This man behind me is Youko Kurama. He is my second." Botan glanced up at the two taller men. Again, they were incredibly handsome.

"Princess an Honour to meet you" Kurama moved forward and grasped Botan's hand. He lifted it to his lips and gently kissed it. Botan blushed so much she could feel the heat on her face.

"A-an ho-nour, y-yes." She said inwardly cursing herself. She had never been kissed on the hand before. She had only read about it in old case files in spirit world. She immediately turned to the next pair and tried to contain her gasp of shock.

"I am lord Mokuro. My second, Hiei." Mokuro was covered in sacred seals and bandages, making him look just like a mummy. Botan bowed and the snapped her eyes to the man beside herself. He was only a little shorter taller than Botan herself, but was built strong, with wide shoulders and big, but not bulging biceps. He had a bandana around his forehead and a bandage up his arm. His black hair and red eyes gave him a lightly dangerous look. Apparently, both were either prone to accidents, or just really liked the look of gauze.

"Hello, nice to meet you" she said quietly to him. He looked at her and nodded. Neither one was very friendly, and Botan considered the Heir, Hiei, to be very rude (despite being incredibly good looking).

"Your majesty, it is now time for us to leave," Botan once more turned and nodded at the imperial guard, wishing them a safe journey home. Now that all the pomp and formalities were through Botan felt much more relaxed. Then, a question formed in her mind causing her to panic. Her guards were already gone though.

She turned to look at the six demons before, dreading having to ask the question. "Excuse me" she said and immediately all eyes were focused on her. "Do any of you know where I'm to stay during my trip? I was uninformed."

All the Demon lords looked at one another. "I suppose you should stay with us" Lord Mokuro said after a while. Hiei glanced up at him, his eyes widening slightly, but only briefly. "My land are between both of theirs," he gestured to the two lords beside him, "it is the most strategic place."

Botan nodded quickly to show she was happy with the decision. She would almost prefer Raizen's territory. At least they seemed more fun. She agreed though, not actually knowing where Mokuro's lands where located.

All of the demons began to leave, and Botan followed Hiei and Mokuro. They both broke in to a run, and Botan brought out her Oar and hopped on, quickly following them, although her oar was quite a bit slower. At least she never lost sight of them. For long, anyway.

Mokuro's fortress (as it could hardly be called a castle) was a black mammoth sized structure, which spread out around a well used lawn. In fact, as Botan approached, she could see no less than a thousand fully armed demons training. The effect was amazing, each combatant in perfect step with the others.

She slowed down to a halt in front of the door aware that her hosts were waiting. "You guys sure are fast!" she said jovially. She laughed a bit, but stopped abruptly when neither appeared to be laughing with her.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "That was barely a jog." he smirked and she could tell he enjoyed insulting her. She looked up at him narrowing her eyes.

"I suppose I should have gone faster, I just wanted to remember my way. Next time I'll go faster." She really hoped there was no next time. That was the fastest her oar could go. He grinned wider and something glowed on his forehead for a second. In a few seconds it was gone. She must have imagined it.

"The girl's trunks are here my lady. Where should we put them?" Botan looked at the demon. He had three horns on his head and was rather large, but looked almost completely human, despite the red skin colour he had.

"Take them to the East wing. Hiei, show the girl to the guest room." Mokuro left them then. Hiei looked at her and that started walking away. Botan assumed now would be a good time to follow him.

Never had Botan been in a place like this before! There where large body parts tacked to the walls and ceilings , and the hall were of a circular shape, giving them a cave like feeling. Almost as if they were underground. She looked up at a grotesque set of eyes and she sincerely hoped that it was simply decoration and not old enemies up there.

Hiei stopped quite suddenly at a door and Botan, not paying attention walked right in to him. "Sorry" she mumbled. He sighed and opened the door. Botan walked in, expecting the worst. She was surprised. The room was simple and modern. A standing three way mirror and platform stood in the far right corner of the room. A vanity was near the door and the bed was beside it, but further away from Botan, The room was mostly metal with white leather and cotton accents. The room was surprisingly girly.

Botan walked over to the window, which stood directly across from the door. It overlooked the training courtyard. She walked still further and opened the door close to the mirror. Inside was a large walk in closet. Curiously, it had a few items of clothes in it already, none of which were Botan's. She then tried the door beside it, which led to the bathroom.

The bathroom was huge! A large circular world pool tub was set directly in the middle of the room. It could easily hold ten people! Two glass showers flanked the tub on either side, while a large mirror and two sinks took up the other wall. The only colour in the whole room was different shades of black.

Botan turned around and was stunned to see Hiei still there, leaning against her door frame. "I'm right next door" he said. "Try not to bother me too much okay." He walked out and Botan walked over and closed the door HE left open. Only to have to reopen it for the servants to bring in her trunks.

The servants started opening them. "Please let me do it, I don't mind!" they all looked at each other mumbled, shrugged then left all the while still mumbling. Botan went to her trunks and reopened them. She quickly hung up everything. After she finished she turned to her window and looked out. Apparently while she hade been unpacking another training session had started out in the courtyard below. All the trainees looked new, and inexperienced. She looked to where they were all facing and was unsurprised to see Hiei leading the group. He moved efficiently and quickly through them. When one soldier messed up he would quickly nail them to the ground. Botan assumed those soldiers would never make the same mistake again.

Botan continued to stare down at the courtyard below, long after the training session was over. She could not clear the image of a very sweaty Hiei from her mind.

A knock on the door woke her from her daydream and as she looked at the sky, which had darkened from it's normal colour of red to an inky black, she realized just how much time had passed. She ran to the door and threw it open, startling the servant on the other side. "Hi! Is something wrong?"

"No my lady! Lord Mokuro humbly requests your presence at dinner tonight" the servant girl said. She looked Completely human, with brown coloured eyes and hair.

"Oh is that all, say could you help me get ready? What time does dinner start?" she opened the door further and urged the young girl in.

"I would be honoured to help you! Dinner starts at 7:00."

The girl lead Botan over to the vanity. Botan looked at her reflection and cringed. The elaborate hairdo she had worn was awful! "Is there time to redo my hair? Isn't this just horrible!" she said looking at the girl behind her and making a face. The demon girl smiled at the horrified look on the princess's face. Carefully she took out all the pins and began slowly brushing it out. Having it so tightly pinned had left a slight curl to it. Both girls decided they liked it and left it that way.

After doing her hair and changing her clothes (Botan would die without trying on some of the clothes that had been in the closet) she was ready. Botan wore a simple red dress, with white ankle boots and a few gold bangles on her wrist.

On the way down Botan asked the servant girl something important. "Hey, what is your name" The girls both laughed at her awkwardness.

"My name is Keiko."

A/N: oooh Keiko is here? Well I know it is moving slowly right now, but I needed to get introductions done, and I felt it was important to set the scene a little bit. The next chapter will definitely focus more on Botan's work in Demon world plus maybe a few cute moments. Perhaps a love triangle has started now! Well, actually it would be more of a love square as it would be Koenma/Botan (one-sided) Hiei/Botan and ?/Botan looking forward to your reviews! See you next time!


	4. hints and encounters

Botan didn't quite know what to expect when she entered the dining room, she had not looked into what demons ate. The table had already been set and her hosts had already sat down. She hurriedly sat down as well, noting small looks of impatience creeping up on their faces.

The food entered not a moment later, and Botan got a little queasy looking at some of the dishes. In spirit world, fruits and vegetables comprised all of what was eaten, apparently here, meat was considered haute cuisine.

She tried not to let her disgust appear outwardly and decided quickly to at least try the things in front of her. Cutting a small piece off with her hands she plopped it as gracefully as possible in to her mouth. Her eyes widened at the taste.

It was so good! She quickly tried a piece of something else, and found that everything that had been served made her taste buds happy. Botan blushed when she noticed the smirks of her dining companions.

"You find the food adequate than, princess?" Lord Mokuro said. Botan slowly nodded her head trying to get over her embarrassment. She had probably looked so stupid! "It is strange that you like it so much. Isn't it rare to have meat in Spirit World?"

"In Spirit World, we don't eat meat at all, because we consider food that is grown to be purer. Since I'm here however, I felt it was necessary to try new things. It is very good" actually, it was freaking delicious.

"Strange that you can stomach it, being from spirit world and all." Botan hadn't actually considered that it was a little strange, because spirits were not supposed to eat meat, as it was not something they could normally handle.

"We are truly sorry, we hadn't forgotten about you unique traditions, and we were just bringing out special food for you." What Mokuro said was true. A servant was bringing out a plate of "normal" food.

"Well" Botan said as she noticed a servant coming to take her plate away. "I'm feeling fine! I really like it!" She successfully blocked the servant from taking her plate away. She scooped up another tiny morsel and placed it in her mouth. She looked up and saw Hiei glancing at her.

They locked eyes for a second and Botan felt herself blushing madly. He smirked at her before returning to his meal. Botan, despite being hungry didn't take another bite and spent the rest of the meal looking at Hiei surreptitiously from under her eyelashes. It was safe to say she blushed throughout the entire meal.

When it was over and Botan had been excused, she looked around the castle with her guide and fast friend, Keiko. "I love this castle! It is so strange and perhaps a little warped, but I think it represents Demon world completely" Botan said, intrigued by the simplistic and yet slightly surreal beauty of the Fortress, and it's inhabitant.

"Yes, I'm sure that is the only thing in this place you admire" Keiko shot a look at Botan and Botan blushed. Caught red handed!

"I'm sure I have absolutely no Idea what you could be thinking of Keiko!" she flounced to her room huffily, aware that Keiko was laughing the whole time she walked away.

Botan brushed out her hair and got undressed and after getting a whiff of herself when she removed her shirt (it had been a very long day) she decided to take a shower. Botan tied her robe securely around her waist and went in to the bathroom, and by her father's name was she glad she did!

She had vaguely remembered that Hiei's room was somewhere near hers, but she had not imagined that it would be adjacent to her room via the bathroom! She stopped and stared at him still clutching the door to her room in her hand. He hadn't sensed her walking in, perhaps the shower water was loud enough to drown out the noise? Yes, Hiei was naked and in the shower.

Perhaps it was because she had never seen a naked man (you just keep saying that to yourself Botan!) but she stared at him. He was well muscled in all the right places, his shoulder were wide and she was mesmerized by the trail of water that ran down the curve of his back.

She had been so transfixed that she had not noticed Hiei getting out of the shower. When he opened the door and reached for his towel his eyes immediately found hers.

He didn't looked disarmed at all, and with sinking dread she realized he may have known all along that she ha been staring at him. He sauntered over, towel wrapped snugly on his hips, she had unfortunately not seen his, err, front so the towel was a disappointment. He got really close and she backed up against the door. Wicked thoughts played in her mind.

His head swam in to her vision and descended so that his lips where a hairs breadth away from her ear "Enjoy the view princess?" he said and then he walked away, without a glance back.

Botan still had her shower, only it was ice cold.

I know it is shorter than usual but I felt that was a good place to stop! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry it was so late!


End file.
